


Anticipation

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Slashorific 2016, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter aims to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for [Slashorific 2016](http://slashorific.livejournal.com/26549.html).

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dzj5x647lleciyb/anticipation.png?dl=0)  



End file.
